The Kinship Turbulence
by SakutoChan
Summary: Howard Wolowitz receives tragic news from Stuart about his mother's passing. Not only must he adapt to no longer having his mother in his life, he is informed of a family he never knew existed. He must decide if he wants to socialize with this newly-found kin, or go on pretending they never existed.


"Great news", Sheldon announces in excitement. He's trembling in excitement and looks like a child who had just won the Golden Ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, his head twisting side-to-side to make eye contact with each of his friends.

"You found a way to freeze yourself successfully so you will awaken 1,000 years into the future, and we will never hear from you again?!" Howard quipped, receiving snickers from everyone else in the room except Sheldon and Amy.

"No," Sheldon said seriously, completely ignoring the sarcastic remark from Howard and the mocking laughs from his friends. "There's going to be a lot of interesting movies premiering this year. I am a bit worried about the new Star Wars movie, however."

"Why? Are you worried that Dark Vader guy will kill that Spock dude with the… yeah?" Penny asked mockingly. Sheldon completely oblivious to her sarcasm let out a disappointing sigh and looked at Leonard as if he was crazy.

"Seriously, Leonard, what do you see in her? I feel as if I am talking to a deaf monkey." Leonard shot him a nasty look "First of all, Penny, it is _Darth_ Vader, not _Dark_. Darth! Second, Darth Vader died in Episode VI of the original Star Wars trilogy, which despite being called Episode VI is actually the third Star Wars movie to premiere. Third, Spock is not from Star Wars, he is from Star Trek. Do you not pay attention to anything I ever say? I am worried about the new Star Wars because the prequel trilogy was an embarrassment to the original trilogy. God who knows how terrible the new Star Wars movie will be, however, since I am an optimistic person, I am sure it won't be worse than the prequel trilogy."

Penny mouths the word 'wow' to Leonard. "Okay then, sweetie. Have fun with that. I'm just going to head back to my place and pretend I did not have to listen to that." She states, standing up walking towards the door of Leonard and Sheldon's place. "Bye guys. Thank you for the food!" She closes the door behind her, causing Leonard to sigh in annoyance.

"Sheldon!"

"What?" Sheldon looks at Leonard in confusion.

"I understand you don't enjoy the prequel trilogy as much as the original trilogy, but you didn't have to insult my fiancé!" Sheldon opens his mouth to object but Leonard continues to rant before Sheldon can say a word "Besides, the prequel was not that bad. I am sure the new one won't be terrible. Just because something is not to _your_ liking, it does not make it terrible. Your opinion is not fact."

Sheldon looks at him in shock. "Did you fall out of your bed this morning and hit your head? Everything I say—"  
>"—can you guys stop arguing for a second?" Howard interrupts the oh-so-amusing argument he was witnessing. "Stuart is calling. Probably to brag about his sick, sick relationship with my mother," His voice getting deeper and full of irritation with each word that came out of his mouth. "Stuart ! What do you want? When are you going to…?" Howard's face changed from irritation to shock and concern in a split second. "Oh… I… I see…" His voice filled with an emotion foreign to everyone in the room. All of them, besides Sheldon who was on his way to his kitchen, were eyeing Howard in concern.<p>

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Amy asked frustrated at Sheldon's lack of ability to read the situation, walking towards the kitchen after him. "Howard is clearly distress about something and as a friend you—"

"Why do you think I walked into the kitchen? Social protocol clearly states that when a friend is upset, you make them a hot beverage, such as tea." He states matter-of-factly as he prepares everything to make tea.

"Oh." Amy replies, feeling guilty about her previous assumption.

"I don't need tea… I… I don't know. I just—", Howard tries to talk but is clearly trying to hold back emotions.

"The hot beverage is not optional."

"Howie… what's wrong?" Bernadette hugs him from behind, worried about what news her husband had just received to change his mood so quickly. Howard whispers in her ear, unable to raise his voice to inform the rest of his friends. "Oh my god! What happened?! Howie, I am so sorry. Do you want me to drive you to your house?" Howard nods his head as he walks out into the hallway.

"Wait. What happened? What's wrong with Howard?" Raj jumps up, walking to hear an explanation about why his best friend is in emotional distress.

"Mrs. Wolowitz… she's dead." Bernadette manages to say, emotion clearly taking over her. "I am going to drive him to his mother's house." She walks out of the apartment and closes the door behind her.

"Oh my god, that's terrible. I hope Howard is going to be alright." Amy says feeling concerned.

"Maybe we should head over there to help comfort Howard." Raj rushes towards the door, only to be interrupted by Leonard.

"I understand your concern… but I don't think this is the proper time. He only just heard this news a few minutes ago. I think we should give him the space for the time-being. We can check up on him tomorrow. This is shocking news; we shouldn't overcrowd him right now." Leonard looks confused at the cup of tea presented in front of him. "What's this?"

"It's tea, Leonard." Sheldon says, confused as to why Leonard wouldn't know what tea was.

"I know it's tea, Sheldon! I am asking 'why are you giving me this'?"

"You're upset. Everyone in this room is clearly upset by this news, so as social protocol, I am supposed to give everyone a hot beverage. Here you go, Raj." Sheldon says, handing Raj the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Sheldon" Raj says as he grabs the tea from Sheldon. "I say we go check up on Howard tomorrow. He probably has a lot of questions to ask Stuart right now anyways. Besides, the one who will be best at calming him down right now will Bernadette."

Leonard nods in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P. Carol Ann Susi (Mrs. Debbie Wolowitz) February 2, 1952 - November 11, 2014<strong>


End file.
